Aircraft designers are tasked with developing efficient technologies for controlling an aircraft flight path. In the earliest years of aviation, the Wright brothers used mechanical wires to twist the wing for aircraft roll control. Traditionally, aircraft have used moveable flap-like control surfaces (ailerons) to roll the aircraft or adjust the aircraft attitude. Recently, aircraft designers have started to devise ways of controlling and using aircraft aero-elastic wing twisting for roll control. This has involved using such components as a torque tube disposed in each wing, and running substantially the full span-wise length of the wings, to assist in twisting the wings to help provide flight control maneuvering for the aircraft. Such systems, however, have often required large, heavy and expensive motors to provide the necessary twisting force to the torque tube.
Accordingly, it would be highly advantageous to provide some means for controllably twisting a wing to assist in controlling flight of an aircraft, but without the large, heavy and expensive wing twisting structures that have previously been attempted.